


We have Eternity

by WolfFromMars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-it fic, Heaven, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism (but very light), Miracle is there, Wood Working, cause we were mistreated, don't look at me just take it, post 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: Dean is in Heaven, this is the end of the story. He's happy.Is he tho?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	We have Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Just take it cause we deserve better. Take it and don't look back

When Miracle gets to Heaven, the realization that she died dawns on Dean like a surprise "healthy meal" Sam is forcing him to eat.

He makes his usual resting bitch face and Bobby laughs at him.

"Bobby the second I get happy a dog died I'm getting kicked out of heaven"

"Nah you ain't, that's not how it works anymore"

It's true. Heaven is now for everyone.

He still hasn't talked to his dad. He shrugs it off. He has eternity for that, he says.

When Sam gets there, it has the same bittersweet feeling. But Chuck be damned, he missed his little brother.

He's got time.

\---

The gates to Heaven are slightly different from old times. They no longer connect to Earth, angels having no business there.

Well, angel.

Cas stands there, as if he were stunned. He studies the door, made from white wood in a room completely white and full of light.

He just has to… Raise his hand, almost to the handle now.

He flexes his fingers and lowers his arm. Turns around.

"Something bothering you, Castiel?"

There's Jack. Of course he's everywhere now, but from time to time, likes to remind Cas of his pacifying energy and his cute smile.

"Jack"

"It's been a while. The Winchester are together again"

"I know."

"So?"

Castiel averts his eyes. Not because of his divinity of course, this is Jack, god power and all. But Team Free Will has always been good at disregarding things like that.

"You want to talk to him", it's not a question.

  
  


"Well yes. We parted in a rather… Abrupt manner."

"So?"

Cas sighs, rearranges himself and looks Jack in the eye.

"When the Empty took me, that…That was my moment of happiness. The happiest I've ever or will be. So ahead of me…"

"There's only heartbreak"

"Exactly"

He moves there. He has places to be, as God's right and only hand. Jack tilts his head.

"Who said you couldn't be happier in the future?"

But Cas is already gone. Jack is sure he heard him, you can't ignore him, after all. But he still can pretend.

Jack leaves him be.

\---

"So? The whole married life with kids turned out alright for you, huh?"

Sam smiles and shrugs. They're having a beer out on the road, as they usually did. The sun is high in the sky and they can stare at an endless meadow, the sounds of nature surrounding them.

"It was fine"

"Just fine? Sammy come on, you're shitting me!"

He looks at his brother them, a sadness in the bottom of his eyes that never seems to fade.

"With you gone Dean…Well it took me a while, but I… I carried on."

"As you should have", something is not clicking, Dean is staring at him knowing there's something wrong, but he couldn't, for his afterlife, know what.

"Dean, I stopped hunting after you… Left."

"Well you never liked it!"

He's hurt by that, he can tell. Dean decides to shut his mouth for once.

"Saving people. I liked that. But without you… It wasn't the same"

Sam stares at the horizon and Dean rearranges himself so their eyes don't cross. He reclines against Baby and stares too, in silence.

"Of course it's not like I could keep it hidden. My kid found out. Became a hunter as well. Guess it's in the Winchester blood."

"A Dean with a long hair, that's absolutely your influence and I haven't forgiven you yet."

Sam chuckles.

"He's possibly even better than the two us. But maybe that's just fatherly pride."

"Speaking of fatherly…"

Sam freezes up, getting ready for what Dean's gonna say. Go talk to dad, it's the right thing to do. And he knows that, deep down, he knows he should look for closure but…

"I haven't seen dad yet", before he can continue Sam stares at him as if he'd grown a second head. Dean makes a pacifying sign with his free hand and frowns. "I mean, I'm gonna do it! Eventually. I have all the time in the world, you know?"

Sam makes a soft "ah" sound and doesn't comment on it. He turns his gaze outwards again.

"This is our reward, isn't it? Heaven."

"As it should be"

"Right."

\---

He was watching when Dean died. Of course. How could he not.

How could he take the eyes of a man who had meant everything to him?

As soon as Jack took him out of the Empty, trying to make nice with it, as Jack was meant to do, he kept watch on the Winchester.

It didn't take long.

It hurt him as if he was the one that had been stabbed. He gripped his arm, forcing himself to stop and watch. Watch as he slowly gave up. Dean Winchester was tired. Was done with life. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Cas knew. Knew him better than anyone.

_ He's ready to go. _

And as Samuel wept the loss of a brother, his angel saw him ascend, where he was always meant to go.

A coy hand raised towards his soul, wanting to touch him once again, maybe help him get there.

_ I grabbed you tight and raised you to salvation. _

But his hand stills. He knows the way, there's no need for guidance.

Cas turns around, leaving the other Winchester alone.

There's work to do.

\---

In this collective heaven, families reunite everyday. Dean watches from afar.

He should be thinking about his dad. His mom. His found family.

But instead he thinks of a fantasy. A baby girl who has his eyes. Of a steady hand on his shoulders that welcomes him back in a loving embrace.

He doesn't go up past the hand. Holds his imagination tight.

No need to wander about what you don't wanna know.

"Hey  _ idjit _ "

Dean smiles at the affectionate insult. Bobby knows the effect it has on him. It unwinds him, it's soft and warm. It's home.

"Seen anything you like? Lots of single ladies looking for a new chance up here."

"What do you care man?" He says between laughs, "What about you, huh? I recall you had a few…"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, kid"

"Right," He takes a sip of his beer. He found it's more of an habit than anything. He hasn't seen Bobby grab another except for the one they shared when he got here.

"You know Dean… This is heaven. There's no reason to be unhappy here."

Dean stares at him for a second, dumbfounded. And scoffs.

"I'm not- I'm  _ fine _ ! Bobby, for fuck's sake!"

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"You know what I'm missing up here? A good hunt. That's the best you can do with dead time."

"I found you can spend that time doing something else. Like a hobby. You got something like that?"

Dean shrugs and then, surprising even himself says,

"I'd like to work on wood"

Bobby, less surprised than he, replies quickly.

"Well, you can do that now."

"Uh… Yeah. I might"

\---

"Castiel"

"Jack"

"I believe we should have a conversation"

"I don't believe so"

"Why?"

You can't outrun God. It's just a fact, truer than the sun coming out every day. Cas is still willing to try.

"There's nothing to discuss."

"I think that-"

"Well I don't think so"

Jack is in front of him. No sounds of feathers, of wings setting. Cas realises a second later he was looking for that sound. He misses it, and Jack's sudden apparitions remind him of flying. So close yet so different.

"You are hurting"

"I'm… I'm fine."

"Castiel"

"There's nothing to do about my predicament so you shouldn't worry."

"But I worry"

He smiles. It still tugs his insides. He came out of his mother fully formed, but whenever he looked at him, he could only see a child.

A child that rules the known universes.

Cas stills, trying to form words with his mouth but he isn't getting there.

"You gave it your all. You gave him everything. Why don't you try? You  _ miss him _ "

Castiel recoils and finally the words leave his mouth, like he's pulling teeth.

"What if he doesn't miss me"

It's not a question. There's no doubt in his mind.

Sadness overcomes Jack's face. It's funny how he channels so much, even with one pull of a muscle.

"Castiel. Forgive me for saying this, but I think you're being a dum-dum"

\---

He likes making wings. No reason. They're just pretty. He didn't use to like pretty before.

The complexity of their feathers keeps his mind occupied and his hands working. And that's all that Dean has ever needed. Honest work. Engaging work. Going to bed tired from the day.

Sam is doing what he does best. Being a head of the community. Caring for people. Heaven is bast, after all, and people are always glad to not feel as lonely.

He talks to mom and dad. They said they understand why Dean hasn't approaches them yet. In words of Sammy, "dad's not as much a piece of shit as he used to". Said he'll be waiting for when the time is right for Dean.

He works the wood and doesn't think. He has eternity, after all. He'll approach them… Eventually.

A bitter part of him resents it. Eternity, his stalling everything.

Resents his loneliness.

He knows what his hands are shaping. Rather, who.

He doesn't say a word, doesn't waste breath explaining himself. He's never done that, anyway. He buries it with the same hands that caress his cheek, that style his hair.

"I'm a damn artist" He whispers to himself, reaching for his ever present beer.

Cas's eyes stare back at him. Why does everyone around him seem to have that endless sadness at the bottom of his eyes? Does he have it to?

Nah, he says to himself without checking a mirror. I'm the one full of love and all that shit.

He lets out a pretty sad chuckle, for someone who isn't sad.

\---

An angel in heaven shouldn't be strange. But many things were a bit strange in this new world.

He arrived at the same shed Dean arrived a long time ago. There was no one there but even if no one was on its porch, there remained a cozy feeling, of outings in the countryside and firelit conversations.

Sam spotted him first.

He did a double take and a smile parted his face. He ran towards him and hugged the angel.

"Castiel! You- I-"

"Sam"

He patted his back affectionately. He had miscalculated how much he had missed the guy.

"I didn't… Dean was gone and I thought of looking for a way to bring you back but-"

"It's alright Sam. Jack took care of it."

"I figured he would but… It's so good to see you!" He pulled back, still smiling, hands on both sides of his arms. "Have you seen Dean yet?"

Sam only needs to see Cas' face to know.

\---

It's done. Dean washes his hands in a nearby tin. Doesn't half bad in his opinion, considering he's never done this before.

The last thing he expect is to turn around to the angel he based it off.

There's immediate shock and a body readying a battle stance. Old habits die hard.

Cas is inspecting his statue with a curious look in his eye. He seems halfway to awed and Dean feels slightly self conscious.

And then his brain finally starts working and lets out a single

"Cas…"

"Hello Dea-"

He's cut short by a suffocating hug. Dean is smiling against his trenchcoat, Cas can feel it.

He smiles too.

After what feels like a millenia (maybe it was), Dean takes some space, grabbing him in the same way his brother did.

"Dammit Cas! Where were you?"

"Well, new ruler and all, I've been… Busy."

"Jack couldn't overwork you even if he tried. Plus, he's basically God, I don't think he'd need you for much."

"That's true but… Well. We parted in an… Unexpected manner"

Dean makes a face.

"Like that's ever mattered before? How many times have we gone on our ways in a… Unexpected, whatever is the word."

"But-"

"But? Cas, just…"

He chokes and pulls him back, burying his face in his shoulder. He feels him slightly trembling.

"It is possible…" Cas begins, "that I may have been a dum-dum."

A barely noticeable laugh emerges out of Dean.

"Yeah man, you think?"

"I'm sorry for… Wasted time."

"Well don't apologize." He finally gathers his strength to pull back. "After all… We have eternity now, don't we."

Cas meditates it for a moment and smile.

"I guess we do."


End file.
